


Gar Shuk Meh Kyrayc

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, woo these were fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're no use dead"</p>
<p>Two different prompts, each about death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuyanir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Survive."
> 
> based off this prompt from jack-frost-the-incredibly-cold: "Come on, now. You've lived through worse than this. Just... Just live through this too."

“Come on, come on, you’ve lived through worse than this.” Boba hauls Vader back onto the Slave I. “Just…just live through this too. You’re a Sith Lord, for fuck’s sake.”

He gets Vader on board and lays him down somewhere safe, getting out his medkit- it’s sparse, Boba hates that he never keeps it properly stocked, Jango had always warned him that a full medkit could save his life. He’d never thought his life was worth saving, though.

Boba peels up as much of the torn armor as he can to get at the injuries, trying to apply bacta to them. It’s hard to get to anything with all of the machinery near Vader’s chest, but he tries his best. Vader catches Boba’s wrist when he tries to get more bacta.

“Boba. Take off my mask.”

“We’re not in a meditation chamber, Vader, there’s no fucking way I’m taking off your mask.”

“I’m not going to survive this, you know it as well as I do.”

“You’re a Sith Lord! Can’t you do something?”

“No.” Vader releases Boba’s wrist. “There’s nothing I can do.”

Boba squeezes his eyes shut, taking a deep breath and trying not to cry. He isn’t going to let himself cry now. Finally he reaches out, carefully pulling off Vader’s helmet and mask.

“What am I going to do?” Boba asks as Vader takes his hand, squeezing lightly.

“You’ll keep living. Things will be fine.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t.” Boba smiles shakily. “We both know you’re the one keeping my ass out of trouble.”

“That’s a lie.”

“I…I’m going to keep applying bacta.”

Vader just nods, and Boba reaches back for the medkit. He keeps their fingers laced together as they work, applying bacta until he doesn’t have any left. He knows Vader’s dead, he’d stopped breathing soon after he’d grabbed the medkit, but Boba can’t stop. He doesn’t know why…

He just doesn’t think he can let go.


	2. Ni ceta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry," literally: "I kneel."
> 
> Based off this prompt from jack-frost-the-incredibly-cold and drawingwo: "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."

“I’m sorry I let this happen to you.” Vader says, gathering Boba into his arms. He feels exhausted, and he knows this will only be the source of more nightmares for him. He takes the bleeding man back to the Slave I, setting Boba in the copilot’s seat and starting up the ship.

“I’d thought my warning would be clear enough. I…hoped you would’ve listened. It was my fault, though.” Vader sets a course for Manda’yaim.

“You couldn’t let me down, even if it was only refusing to follow a lead. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.” Vader sighs. He can’t bring himself to look over at Boba. Not when this whole mess was his fault.

He’d tried to warn Boba the lead was a trap set for him. His Master had said it was to make him stronger. Such friendships weren’t allowed. Not when they made Vader happy. Now he’s left with an empty feeling and a mangled corpse in the chair next to his.

At the very least Boba’s death was a testament to the effectiveness of the IT-Os.


End file.
